It is known in the art that bath massaging systems are often made with water or air jets. These systems need noisy pumps and pipes which, in some case, can accumulate bacteria. Furthermore, water or air jets can be uncomfortable for people having a sensitive skin.
Thus, there is a need for a bath massaging system that is more hygienic, quieter and that provides a new kind of massage.